Operation: Floodgate
Introduction Operation Hellstorm 2 is War Commander's 24th '[[Special Event|'Special Even't]]. As with previous events, Commanders are challenged to complete increasingly difficult stages of battle against a 'Rogue Faction. For each successful stage completed the Player is awarded Event Experience Points which may be used to purchase Special Units that are otherwise not obtainable. Link to Official Kixeye Forum Post on Event : Event Information New Event Prizes Detailed Play Information INFORMATION BELOW WILL BE CHANGED AS THIS EVENTS INFORMATION BECOMES AVAILABLE ' *'Defense Waves **'Successful Defense'- The Player's Base is considered successfully defended when all attacking Rogue Units have been eliminated while preventing the Player's Command Center from being destroyed. **'Repeatable Waves '- The Player must repeat any stage in which the Command Center 'is destroyed in order to move on to the next Wave. **'Surrender '- The Player may surrender a defense Wave at any time during the Rogue Attack. After which the Player may then Repair and Adjust the Base Defenses and restart that Wave from the beginning. **'360 Deg. Defense - The Rogue Faction may attack the Player's Base from any direction. This is also true for each repeated Wave. ---- *'Attack Waves - Underground Bases' **'Underground Base' - Half of the non-Fortress Event Bases the player will be required to Attack and Destroy this Event will be M.A.Y.H.E.M. Underground Bases which will limit the type of Offensive Weapons which may be deployed in the attack. **'Underground Base Weapon Restrictions '- The Player may only Attack with Ground Units, as Aircraft and Missile Silo Missiles 'may not fly into these caverns. **'Player Specific Underground Bases - Each Player will have solo access to the Underground Bases when they are required to complete the wave. To all other players these bases will appear to be under a Damage Protection Bubble. **'Single Attack Direction ' - Players may surround a Underground Base with''' Platoons''' to use during the attack, however, regardless of the Platoon's position all Units '''will enter the Attack from the '''Northwest. **'Unlimited Attacks' - The Player may stop and start an attack on an Underground Base 'as many times as they find necessary to complete the wave. **'Unlimited Time - There is NO time limit for completing a Underground Base. **'Underground Base Wave Completion - '''To complete a '''Underground Base,' the Player must destroy all Buildings and[[ Turrets| Turrets]] found within. **'Frequency '-''' 6 of the first 50 Waves are 'Underground Bases. ' *'''Fortress Waves ( Verkraft Fortress Waves ) **'Verkraft Fortress' - For this Event, the Fortresses are called Verkraft Fortresses. **'Verkraft Fortress Location' - Each Player will have a Verkraft Fortress attached to their Base that only they may attack. The Verkraft Fortress will loose its Protection when the player reaches a Verkraft Fortress Wave. **'Storm Fortress Layout '- Each Verkraft Fortress Wave will be a different Layout each progressively getting harder. **'Single Attack Direction ' - Players may surround a Verkraft Fortress with''' Platoons''' to use during the attack, however, regardless of the Platoon's position all Units '''will enter the Attack from the '''South East. **'70 Minute Time Limit' - Players must completely destroy all Buildings and Turrets in the Verkraft Fortress in 70 minutes to complete Wave. Failure to do so will in the allotted time will cause the Verkraft Fortress to completely RESET back to full Health. This Timer is shown in the base's info box on the World Map. The Timer Starts with your first attack on the Verkraft Fortress. Once the Verkraft Fortress has Reset the Player may make another attempt at completing the Wave. **'Unlimited Attacks' - The Player may stop and start an attack on a''' Storm Fortress as many time as they find necessary to complete the wave as long as they still have time on the '''Verkraft Fortress Clock. **'Verkraft Fortresses Occur every 10 Waves '- The Player must complete a Verkraft Fortress every 10th Wave (Starting Wave 7). **'Bonus XP Targets : Verkraft Arms Depot' - Verkraft Fortress Waves give the Player a chance to earn Bonus XP by destroying the Bonus XP Targets identified with Bonus Icons above them. However, they are only available for the first 5 minutes of the attack (Timer on screen) at which time any undestroyed bonuses will expire. The Wave XP and any Bonus XP are added together and paid out when the Verkraft Fortress is fully destroyed. If the Verkraft Fortress is RESET, so are the Bonuses. *'Ending of a Special Event. '''A Special Event ends in 1 of 2 ways: *#The[[Definition of Terms| '''Official Event Clock']] expires. The event runs for a limited time of 6 days, after which time the Special Event Rogue Base will be removed from the World Map and all waves will be halted. *#The Player reaches a wave that he or she can not successfully defend or complete, thus forcing the Player to resign from the event. Event Shop & Prizes *'Special Event Prizes '- As the player acquires XP they may at any time during and up to 48 hours after the end of the event, choose to spend all or a portion of their XP on one or more of the newly introduced Special Event Units 'in the 'Event Shop. Also available in the Event Shop 'are all the past 'Special Event Units ' excluding the Locked Special Event Prizes. *'USE IT OR LOSE IT '- Following the end of the Event: **The 'Event Shop will remain open for 48 Hours. **Any unused eXP at the time the Event Shop closes will be lost. **If a Player has no remaining eXP at the end of the Event the Event Shop will close immediately M.A.Y.H.E.M. Event Base Layouts Wave Notes & Highlights *''Wave 3 - ''First Attack on Underground Event Base *''Wave 7 - ''First Attack onIsland Event Base *''Wave 10 - ''First Attack on Fortress Base *''Wave 31 -'' Defense Wave with Apperance of a Titan ( Level 4 or less ) *''Wave 34 -'' Defense Wave with 2nd Apperance of a Titan ( Level 4 or less ) & a veriety of Missile Silo Missiles. States of Repair - Floodgate Command Center Additional Information *''Operation: Floodgate ''introduces a new leader for the M.A.Y.H.E.M. Rogue Faction. Related Pages *'Special Events' *'Event Shop' External Links about Operation: Floodgate *R.U.B.I.'s Facebook : Event Page. (Official) *Kixeye Forum Thread : PREVIEW SERVER - Operation: Floodgate '(Official) *Kixeye Forum Thread : 'OPERATION: FLOODGATE – Official Sneak Preview (Official) *Kixeye Forum Thread : Operation: Floodgate Event Discussion Quotes Known Event Bugs Listed here are bugs that have been identified with this Unit. Once fixed each issue will be moved to Resolved. Existing Known Bugs : * Resolved Bugs : * * Forum Discussion Links : * Animated Photo Gallery Floodgate-NewEnemy.jpg|New Rogue Enemy Floodgate-NewTerrain.jpg|New Exlusive Terrain Floodgate-1stPreAnnouncement.jpg|Pre-Event Message 1 Floodgate-Countdown.png|Event Countdown Video Navigation